


Best Things Come In Threes

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Not Much Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Combining my love for three sentence stories, alternate universes and dragon age





	Best Things Come In Threes

**Aveline & Fenris: Post Apocalypse AU**  
Times were tougher now, Aveline knew this, and she knew that people had responded in some of the worse ways, becoming more cruel towards their fellow man, ever since the bombs dropped, flipping the switch to send the whole world spiralling backwards as she fought to stem the tide. The elf snarled and bared his teeth up at her, barely fighting the restraints her guards had thrown on him after he had materialised in the middle of their camp, glowing and covered in blood. Aveline sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with one hand as she gestured for the restraints to be dropped, the elf's hissed curses heralding the start of her very long day.

 

 **Wynne & Josephine: Cities AU  
**The letters arrived in small metal cylinders, recycled paper worn thin with age and ink already bleeding through and fading as the cap was opened with a burst of fresh flowers and the sharp tang of herbs. Theirs was a strange correspondence between two very different moving cities: an elderly healer with some ties to the spirit world from an enclosed city and the eldest child of an eminent trading family who worked as ambassadors from one of the most vibrant and open cities across the desert. Wynne's spidery hand drew a smile to Josephine's face as she scooped up the letters and ran up the wobbling staircase to her room, keen to curl up by the window and read all about the escapades in a city that was so different from her own.

 

 **Oghren & Isabela: Reaper AU  
**The life of a Scythe was a lonely one at times, robes drawing respectful eyes towards the Scythes who bore them but nothing in the way of companionship or genuine human contact so sometimes they went without. Isabela signalled the bartender once more with a flick of her fingers, grinning in challenge at the shorter red haired man across from her. He answered her challenge with a grin of his own and so they both drank long into the night in companionable silence, rings burning a hole in their pockets and the weight of their long lives slipping from their shoulders with every round consumed.

 

 **Anders/Dorian: The Raven Cycle AU  
**Sometimes Dorian thought he must have dreamed Anders up, somehow, someway as the man seemed to be almost too good for the harsh modern yet magical world they lived in. Anders would have thought the same about Dorian if he possessed that gift but instead he watched the other man stare out of the window in thought, black lined eyes half closed like a cat who ate the cream, as Anders shuffled the cards over and over again. They were two broken halves who had found each other, not quite whole but that was enough.

 

 **Sten & Cullen: Vampire AU**  
Cullen added another heaping tablespoon to his drink, spoon clicking against the side of the mug as he stirred it, staring thoughtfully into the rusty depths. Sten pushed open the door to their shared kitchen, the other man giving him a grunt of acknowledgement as he glanced at the still open jar of powder which Cullen nudged towards him.  
"So much easier now that it's powdered," Sten said with a small smile, scooping more of the powdered blood into his mug and topping it up with hot water as Cullen took a slow sip of his drink, sighing as the gnawing hunger abated, fangs retracting back inside his gums.


End file.
